Operacion: Bon Voyage Dubois Madagascar 3
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: El como Skipper y su equipo mandaron en cajas a Dubois y compañia.


Hello everyone! pues escaso decir que AME por completo la tercera pelicula de Madagascar asi que se me ocurrio este pequeño escrito que ojala alguien lea y guste de dejar review tmbn :) Los pinguinos como siempre magistrales xDDD me gustaria que Dubois regresara en una proxima pelicula (lei n rumor de que a lo mejor habra 4 quien sabe u_u)

Inicialmente esto surgio por lo que Alex dijo: "Oye Skipper y que hiciste con ellos?" o algo asi y de ahi salio pero luego me meti mas con la serie de los pinguinos (mas de lo que ya xD) y pues bueno resulto en como una pequeña mezcla ya que aqui se mencionan algunas cosas de la serie que ojala no les confunda, en fin. Oh y tambien surgio por mi inquietante y constante deseo de ver un "algo mas personal" entre los pinguinos y Dubois ya que bueno es la primera (aparte del oficial x )que muestra ser un dolor en el trasero para los pinguinos y los demas animales

Bueno sin mas blablabla los dejo ojala les sea de su agrado.

Skilene RULZ!

* * *

-¡Kowalski! Informe de avance-autoritario como el mismo Skipper hablo sin quitarles la vista encima a los oficiales de Dubois los cuales se encontraban inconscientes.

-Equipo de tácticas especiales reunido y listo señor-contesto el más listo del grupo.

Skipper esbozo una sonrisa complacido por la pronta respuesta de aquel pingüino.

-Bien. Todos a sus posiciones señores. Que la operación Bon Voyage comience-continuo con una sonrisa triunfante señalando con su aleta hacia los humanos inconscientes.

Los tres pingüinos asintieron y con velocidad y agilidad digno de ellos basto con hacer unas hábiles maniobras acrobáticas y estratégicas para atar a todos los oficiales y taparles la boca con un pedazo de seda.

Antes de que Rico pudiera amordazar a Dubois Skipper le detuvo. Rico le miro extraño; el acusado solo miraba fijo a la pelirroja inconsciente.

-Espera Rico-Skipper coloco su aleta en el hombro del pingüino experto en armas.

-¿Kaboom?-Rico esbozo una sonrisa desquiciada y regurgito una carga de dinamita junto con un fosforo; lo encendió y prendió la mecha de la dinamita.

-Negativo soldado…y guarda eso-Skipper apago la mecha de dicha carga explosiva con su aleta.

-Ahhh-suspiro triste el pingüino loco.

-Ahora retrocedan muchachos-los tres obedecieron y se alejaron de donde se hallaba el pingüino líder cerca de Dubois.

Los tres pingüinos miraban curiosos a Skipper el cual se mantenía con las aletas cruzadas por su espalda sin mover una sola pluma y no podían evitar preguntarse que tanto le miraba a la de control de animales.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera o negara a si mismo era un hecho: esta mujer es un peligro. Esquivo en Monte Carlo con facilidad su aceite omega 8 como si nada, después de utilizar el reactor "nucleare" que construyo Kowalski les pudo alcanzar en el techo de aquel hotel, ¡casi mata a su amigo el león hippie con un dardo envenenado! Daba igual las veces que el y sus muchachos hicieran un contrataque esta simplemente regresaba por mas. No podía evitar verla como un gran rival…para ser humano.

La mujer recobro la consciencia, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y ausente producto del sedante que le disparo aquel fastidioso lémur marrón de ojos grandes.

No tardo mucho en poder recobrar el valioso sentido de la vista y ubicar a lo no muy lejos tres pingüinos formados en línea recta como si de militares se tratasen y justo frente a ellas uno mas de ellos con la mirada muy puesta en ella, pudo apreciar el color azulino del ave que al igual que los capitanes hacen se mantenía con una postura recta y "brazos cruzados" por su espalda.

Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa socarrona se formo en su rostro.

-Sé que entiendes lo que digo, bien jugado pingüino-hablo finalmente con su tono francés. Skipper alzo una ceja ante las palabras de la oficial-no se si sea normal que seas todo un estratega pero ¿a quien le importa? Fue divertido-el sarcasmo y emoción era claras en su voz.

Kowalski frunció el ceño al notar que la mujer maniatada estaba despierta y hablando hacia su líder, miro a Rico y a Cabo, ambos le miraron con el mismo sentido de alerta activado y cuando estuvieron dispuestos a encaminarse hacia donde Skipper para evitar cualquier intento homicida por parte de Dubois y poder escuchar lo que decía el líder pingüino les detuvo alzando su aleta en señal de "quietos ahí" sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-Pero-prosiguió la pelirroja con un tono ya amenazante-no creas que porque me tienes aquí y a mis chicos ganaste.

El lider sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda, ¿se sentía amenazado por ella? No se sorprendía del todo pues sin duda esa mujer era un peligro inminente porque por mas que el y sus muchachos estuvieran entrenados bajo las mas estrictas rutinas militares y demás un dardo venenoso o una cuchilla seguían siendo armas que podrían dañarlos…y a los animales del circo también.

-Esa camioneta negra conducida por una cebra fue inesperado y extremo; mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Y cuando nos ataste a mi y a mis policías con la misma soga y disparaste lejos con el cañón. Es obvio que tu velocidad en mandarnos lejos en todo nuestro encuentro demuestra que querías proteger a todos esos animales cirqueros y a esos tres-Skipper miro de reojo a su equipo sin entender el porqué de su preocupación por sus chicos.

-Eres un digno rival pingüino al igual que tus semejantes.

_-"Tu también…de una forma extrañamente peligrosa"-pensó a su adentros sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ciertamente le daba un aire al oficial "X"._

-Estas mal si crees que será lo ultimo que sabrás de mi plumífero-lanzo su final amenaza con una sonrisa maligna-tengo un record perfecto y esto no hará diferencia; no podrás mantener a todo ese circo de alimañas a salvo.

Skipper acerco su rostro a la capitana y la punta de su pico estaba a centímetros del rostro de la citada. Se miraron fijamente como queriendo exterminar al contrario con ese gesto. La tonalidad azul diferente entre los ojos de ambos pudo ser apreciada por el otro.

-En estos momentos no sé que tenga más valor: cazar al rey de las bestias o la cabeza del cabecilla de un escuadrón de pingüinos con entrenamiento militar-Skipper sonrió de lado sarcástico-nos volveremos a encontrar y más les vale tener plan de contingencia porque me llevare a un animal de ustedes.

El cabeza plana quedo pensativo y preocupado mas no por tener miedo a Dubois si no por lo que pudiera llegar a pasarles a los animales del circo y sus amigos hippies ya que imaginar a uno herido (incluyendo a sus muchachos) le revolvía el estomago.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, no hay ni una sola cabeza de pingüino en mi muro. Tus amiguitos son buenos candidatos-Dubois miro velozmente a los tres que se hallaban un poco lejos cosa que no paso desapercibida para Skipper.

-Sobre mi cadáver psicópata-hablo enojado y amenazante, como si le fuera a permitir que tocara a alguno de ellos, primero muerto.

Esto ultimo lo dijo no muy seguro de si Dubois le habría entendido o no pues cuando lo hizo la mujer solo sonrió de lado como diciendo "ya veremos".

-Skipper, ¿Qué te dijo?-Cabo no pudo mas con la curiosidad y fue el primero en acercarse y preguntarle a su líder.

Dubois frunció el ceño y miro molesta a aquellos plumíferos que se habían acercado a donde el pingüino que estaba frente a ella. Kowalski y Rico estaban detrás de Cabo esperando respuesta de Skipper.

-Nada inteligente joven Cabo, te lo aseguro-contesto aparentando su cínica y confianzuda actitud.

Para su alivio al parecer esa contestación fue suficiente para el joven pingüino pues ya no hizo replica alguna. Kowalski y Rico solo se quedaron callados ya que no solían cuestionar mucho a Skipper.

-Rico-hablo de repente; el experto en armas coloco una aleta en forma de saludo militar en respuesta al llamado-mándala a dormir-ordeno con una sonrisa triunfante.

Sin chistar obedeció la orden que se le dio y disparo un dardo a la capitana de control de animales la cual inevitablemente cayo inconsciente de nuevo. Kowalski y Cabo terminaron el trabajo amordazándola y cerrando la caja.

-Perfecto; denme cinco: ¡arriba!, ¡abajo!, ¡más fuerte!-festejo Skipper chocando aleta con los demás y abofeteando a Cabo.

-Fue un gran plan Skipper-hablo animado el pingüino mas joven.

-Definitivamente, si hubiera mas como tu en el ejercito humano siempre ganarían la guerra-complemento Kowalski con una sonrisa aduladora.

-¡Si si si!-Rico asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

El líder los miro por un momento y después sonrió alzando una ceja.

-Todos ustedes siguen siendo un montón de lambiscones-hablo divertido negando con la cabeza.

-Completamente-Cabo asintió sonriente.

-Absolutamente, señor-prosiguió el mas alto de ellos y Rico solo asintió.

-Aquí recogen el cargamento así que vámonos. Los hippies se han de preguntar en donde estamos.

Y dada la última orden caminaron hacia un ducto de ventilación que se hallaba no muy lejos de su posicion.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo así que para recuperar tiempo usaremos este ducto como atajo. Que comience la operación "atajo"-termino con tono triunfal.

Rico fue el primero en ingresar en aquel ducto seguido por Cabo pero al turno de Kowalski este no se movió; se quedo inmóvil.

-¿Algún problema Kowalski?-Skipper frunció el ceño extrañado por la actitud del mas inteligente del grupo.

-¿Qué te dijo Dubois, Skipper?-Kowalski se giro a ver a su líder exigiéndole respuesta.

Skipper relajo su expresión y suspiro rendido, él no quería preocupar a Cabo por eso le había mentido pero Kowalski y Rico eran veteranos igual que él y no en vano siendo el pingüino mas inteligente que haya tenido el placer de conocer sabia que no podía mentirle.

-Cuando lleguemos a donde el gato hippie y compañía aumentaremos medidas de seguridad en el circo, a la hora de la función y antes de. Ningún animal o persona entra o sale sin que yo lo sepa y trazaremos posibles rutas de escape y acciones evasivas a tomar y crearemos claro nuevas estrategias de ataque.

Skipper no tuvo que hablar demasiado ya que Kowalski capto al instante o al menos se dio una idea de lo que aquella demoniaca mujer le pudo haber dicho o amenazado.

-El que Dubois no este no significa que holgazanearemos; entrenaremos duro, preciso y extremo. Por nuestro bien…y el de los otros animales.

-Suenas como hace mucho no te escucho Skipper-el pingüino líder entendió a lo que se refería su amigo. Rara era la vez que se les presentaba una misión difícil con reales probabilidades de salir heridos.

-Nunca se es lo suficientemente paranoico. Pregúntales a Manfredi y Johnson.

-Pero eso ya no es posible Skipper-razono Kowalski recordando la situación de los citados.

-Precisamente por eso-Kowalski iba a hablar mas callo entendiendo a que se refería su líder.

-Bueno dejando de lado eso ¿que pasara con la operación "regreso al zoológico"?-Skipper se pasmo unos segundos, se había olvidado de aquello-señor, prometimos regresar a casa una vez terminado este asunto de ayudarlos a llegar a donde quisieran. Las probabilidades de que el zoológico este hecho un total caos con un toque de desastre total acompañado de perdición y desgracia son-saca su abaco comenzando a hacer cuentas-del 99.999999%-concluyo con tono serio.

-Y mas con Alice si es que sigue como encargada del zoológico, lo se-contesto pensativo.

-La cañería de varias hábitats han de estar en un deplorable estado y que decir de la supervisión que requieren la mayoría de las mismas. Y debo de agregar que prometimos solemnemente a alguno de los inquilinos que regresaríamos, uno de ellos Marlene-este último nombre lo dijo lo más bajo posible para evitar sonar insensible.

Marlene, como olvidar de que prometió que algún día se volverían a ver. Su amiga nutria que el calificaba como "el hombre perfecto para ciertas misiones".

El día que ellos anunciaron su ida del zoológico junto con los chimpancés y los lémures Marlenne le hizo jurar por todo su entrenamiento y orgullo militar que algún día se volverían a ver, que regresarían a hacerse cargo del zoológico que era su hogar.

Y no solo a ella si no a los animales del zoo que regresarían lo antes posible pero con la aparición de la capitana Dubois todo eso se sacudió de manera tremenda.

-Yo se…que se los prometimos pero no soy capaz de abandonarlos así como si nada-Kowalski noto un deje de nostalgia tomar lugar en el rostro de Skipper al mencionar a Marlene-estoy seguro que Dubois no se quedara sentada esperando un barco de rescate cuando llegue a Madagascar. Si esa mujer es capaz de atravesar muros de concreto seguro que cruza el mar con sed de venganza hacia el león y nosotros. Si los dejamos a su suerte seria como entregárselos en bandeja de plata a esa psicópata…y no es por darnos el crédito pero todo el operativo "deshacernos de la francesa psicópata" se cumplió por nosotros.

Kowalski solo asintió dándole toda la razón a Skipper y pues obvio la tenia, tenían que cuidar de los animales del circo…a sus amigos.

-El zoológico tendrá que esperar un poco-término de hablar el líder tratando de borrar todo rastro de nostalgia.

De repente de sentía frustrado pues su plan de siempre al terminar de ayudar a Alex y compañía fue regresar y poner orden como ya se menciono…y cumplir su promesa con la nutria.

-Como sea, ¿alguna otra duda solado?-Skipper aparento de nuevo su postura de líder tratando de dejar de pensar en todo lo relacionado con el zoológico…y Marlene.

-Ninguna Skipper.

-Entonces muévase soldado, perdemos tiempo.

Kowalski noto lo que trataba de hacer su líder mas no cuestiono, guardo su abaco y dio un saludo militar con su aleta en su frente antes de adentrarse en el ducto de ventilación. Skipper miro por ultima vez las cajas que ya comenzaban a ser recogidas por maquinas y no tuvo que fijarse demasiado para ver como el ojo de la capitana Dubois le observaba desde un orificio que se hallaba en aquella caja que la aprisionaba.

Finalmente la ignoro y se adentro en el ducto con mil cosas en su cabeza, como que haría la próxima que se encuentren con Dubois, cuando sus muchachos y el podrían regresar al zoológico y si todo resultaría bien en un futuro aun algo incierto.

Espero haya sido de su agrado :3 dejar review no hace daño! al contrario hace mucho bien x3


End file.
